I won't say I'm in Love
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Sakura finds all of her friends in love and with boyfriends! Except herself... How she wishes for one!


_**I Won't Say I'm In Love**_

Summary: Sakura is alone in the forest, after seeing friends in love, holding hands, kissing, she feels left out. Now who can she turn to?

And to note everyone of the Naruto characters is eighteen!

Sakura was walking along the trail after going to Ino's family shop to see Ino. Her mother told her that Ino already left to meet up with her date and Sakura thanked her for her time. She headed out of the store and down the sidewalk, wondering what her friend was doing just now with her boyfriend. It must be nice having someone to love, or at least kiss...and on an obvious day too, Valentine's day! (Hey work with me people!!!)

True many of her friends have been going out with each other over the years since they had first passed the academy and became Chunnins:

Ino with Shikamaru,

Hinata with Naruto,

Tenten with Neji,

Even their Hokage Tsubada and ero-sensei Jiraya and their ex-teachers, Kurenai with Asuma and Anko with Iruka. Weird huh? But love is strange and sometimes and that woman, Anko acted so much like Naruto loud and obnoxious and Iruka liked Naruto like he was his own flesh and blood, so go figure, he's dating someone like Naruto.

Figures, everybody got somebody and get to do something special on this special day except me...

She started to walk over towards the red gate of the bridge where Team Seven and their sensei used to meet...

My long-time crush on Sasuke was all for nothing then as it is now. All her time and effort to get him to notice was all in smoke when he left in search of his brother for revenge. So she had nobody. Just my luck. But then there was someone who did care, and she found that she might actually well since he is single too....

Oh god no thanks I just can't! He and I, well that would never work out, no way no how! She sighed as she leaned her back against the rail.

Sakura:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
_

_I guess I've already won that  
_

_No man is worth the aggravation  
_

_That's ancient history--  
_

_been there, done that!  
_

She started to walked by when Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, (She and her family moved to leaf after a treaty had been compromised once again with sand and blah, blah, blah, etc...) were 'walking over' and saw her coming. (And since Sakura is singing they have to sing too!)

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari: _Who'dya think you're kiddin'  
  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
_

_Try to keep it hidden  
_

_Honey, we can see right through you  
_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it  
_

_We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of.  
_  
Sakura shakes her head and walks on by them, trying not to listen to what they were saying.

Inner Sakura: No way I just Hell no!!! I mean we are too different and he, I, I mean it just wouldn't work out!

She and her inner self agreed on that for sure as Sakura walk by them.)  
  
Sakura:

_No chance, no way  
_

_I won't say it. no, no._  
  
The girls turn their heads to watch her, simonized style.  
  
H, I, T, TT:

_You swoon, you sigh  
_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

Sakura leans against the gate and looks at a statue places over in honor for today. It's a cupid statue holding a bow with an arrow notched on it. Wish I did have him, argh stop messing with my head! Sighing, she gets up and walks away)  
  
Sakura:

_It's too clich  
  
I won't say I'm in love..._

She's walking around and looks to see the Ramen stand where Anko and Iruka, Tsubada and Jiraya, Kunerai and Asuma are enjoying their dates together. Sakura sighs and walks away.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
  
It feels so good when you start out  
  
My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl'_

Sakura grabs her head as an enormous headache comes on! (Inner Sakura: Get a Grip Sakura!!!!!)  
  
_Unless you're dying to  
  
cry your heart out  
  
Oh_  
  
She runs over towards the park where a playground is set and four poofs could be heard and smoke was seen in different parts of the park. Temari is on the swings; Tenten and Hinata are on the seesaw and Ino hanging up on the jungle bars.

(Inner Sakura: Oh great they won't leave me alone! Don't they have someone else to bother than myself!)

H, I, T, TT:

_You keep on denying  
  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
  
Baby, we're not buying  
  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
  
Face it like a grown up  
  
When are ya gonna own up  
_  
_That ya got, got,  
  
got it bad_.  
  
Sakura heads over to a bench under a tree, trying to clear her head, on thoughts of him, how hot and mysterious he was and... I just can't...I just can't! I mean what if he, he doesn't show the same feelings towards me. Then it will be heartbreak city all over again.

Sakura:

_No chance, no way  
  
I won't say it, no, no_  
  
The girls lean upside down as they stood with their feet implanted to the branches above.

H, I, T, TT: 

_Give up, give in  
  
Check the grin you're in love_  
  
Sakura turns away again  
  
Sakura:

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
_  
She walks away from the park and over to the forest clearing with a river. She watches her reflection in the water. The other girls' reflections are there as they stand by her  
  
H, I, T, TT:

_You're doin' flips  
  
read our lips  
  
You're in love  
_  
Sakura turns away from the river's reflection quickly, trying to lose sight of the four girls and not hearing what they have to say.  
  
Sakura:

_You're way off base  
  
I won't say it  
  
Get of my case  
  
I won't say it _  
  
But the girls still follows her, singing softly to her.  
  
H, I, T, TT:

_Girl, don't be proud  
  
It's O.K. you're in love_  
  
Gotta get away from them! I just can't stand it with what they're trying to imply! She ran as quickly she could back to the bridge, looking over her shoulder in case they were following, unaware of bumping in somebody already there.

"Omph!" She said and the person as well at the same time. Sakura landed hard on her bottom while the other person stood still there. Ow! That hurts! Sakura thought rubbing her sore rear. Just as she was trying to clam her hurt butt, she heard her name being spoken by the one person she had least expected.

"Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura looked up to the person and felt her face turn red as she stared at the one she was longing for.

Kakashi. Her sensei, her mysterious Sharingan bearing ex-teacher who for all her years fell in love after she started to grow up and got over her crush on Sasuke.

"Ka-Kakashi!" He nodded, his one black noticeable eye staring at her as he offered out his hand towards her up. She grabbed it and he pull her up and she stood still as she stared at him. What was he doing here, she wondered. Who cares, she thought, now is like a perfect chances to. To what? To say I actually love you and wait for the undeniable heartbreak to come, she just couldn't. She looked away from him and then started to walk away when she felt him grab her shoulder and turned her around.

"Sakura what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"The matter...nothing's the matter except, except..."

"Except what?"

"Except I love you." Silence was all he gave her as she waited for what seem forever before she started to say something when, "Sakura I-I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really, ever since you became a part of my team and watching you grow, you let me have feeling I thought I lost forever since. Sakura, I truly love you." And then he pulled down his mask to reveal a gorgeous face and planted a kiss on her lips.

(Inner Sakura: Oh my heaven's. Oh yeah, I got myself a hot boyfriend!)

Sakura returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, she looked at him, happy for the first time.

"Happy Valentine's day." He said and he puts his arm around hers, and they walk off. "So how did you end up here?" She asked him.

"Well a group of guys were following me like everywhere today and...singing! Can't you believe that, singing! Gai was singing too can you believe that!"

(Inner Sakura: Oh I believe, I believe!)

Sakura turns her head around and smiles. 

Sakura:  
_Oh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_

"You say something?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head and leaned it against his shoulder as they walked away together, happy in each other's arms.

**Side of the bridge, watching the couple go by**

"See told you it would work!" Ino said to the three other girls as they gave each other high fives for how well 'Operation get Sakura and Kakashi together' worked. Hinata smiled and then saw the boys coming over. "And the guys did well too!"

Naruto came rushing over and embracing Hinata as Hinata ran up to him. "Well finally at least they got together!"

Neji put an arm around Tenten, agreeing with Naruto. "Yep, they're destined to be with one another."

"Will you give it up on the fates and destinies I think we heard just enough about that!" Lee cried as he walked over to Temari and blushing shyly as the Sand Chunnin walked towards him and giving him a peck on the cheek (Don't ask why I did, I just did okay!!!). As Neji and Lee were arguing for what seem the fifth times that night, Shikarama came walking over staring at them. "How troublesome..." He said and Ino came over and gave him a quick kiss as saying how well he did thinking on the plan. "Well you were the genius who came up with this marvelous plan, and I think I know how just to reward you..." She whispered seductively as she moved closer to his ear and told him what she got planned for him. Shikarama turned a bright red and everyone could see it. "Oh man look at how red Shikarama is everyone!" Naruto shouted and everyone hooted about it before Gai came and did the weird poses.

"Enough everyone, after doing such a great plan and on such an occasion for my rival's new love, I'm treating everyone to Ramens!" Then did the weird poses again!

Everyone in the distract area could hear Naruto's shout as he cried, "YAY RAMENSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sound traveled all around Leaf Village.

**Far away to the other side, where under a romantic moonlight spot**

Sakura and Kakashi had been making out for about four hours before they heard what seems to be a Naruto shout.

"You hear that?" They asked each other. "Not if you didn't then?" She giggled. "Now where were we, oh yes..." She brought her lover back to her and continued the making out theme.

**Blue Kitsune**: Well hope you like it and had a lot of laughs as well. Please let me know if there's any good ideas for a Sasu/Naru and Saku/Kaka! Read and review!!!!!


End file.
